The invention generally concerns procedures for the optical measurement of an angle defined by the positions of components relative to each other, for example the positions of the wheels on a motor vehicle, more particularly in a vertical plane, using light beams.
Thus for example when measuring camber angles in respect of motor vehicle wheels, the requirement involved is that of determining the angle of the central plane of the wheel, relative to the vertical plane.